Crossing lines for heaven
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Kya has the most excellant night of her life...
1. Crossing lines for heaven

**A/N **I've decided that I will not be finishing Porn Crazy however I do have a one shot from it written mainly for Brunettemama123 but eveyone can enjoy!

**Crossing lines for Heaven **

Kya grumbled slightly as the light rain hit her shoulders, another day, another dollar. She was only slightly mad at the rain, it had threatend to come all day while she waited for her shift, now it had come just as she left for work. Kya loved her job at the small resturant, she had been there three years and she had to admit it was the best three years of her life. Everyday was a new adventure, the resturant was small enough to be able to take the job lightly yet big enough to earn a decent wage. When she got into work she found her boss Raven pleading with her other boss Storm about doing her some sort of favour. Kya hoped she wasn't noticed as she set up her workspace, she adored both her bosses but she had to agree with Storm on this one, doing a favor for Raven was the last thing anyone wanted to do.

"Please Storm!" Raven pleaded again, wringing her hands together. "Pretty please!"

"No, the last time I did you a favour I wound up covered in jelly"

Kya tried not to laugh, wondering what in the blue hell Raven asked her to do.

"Please Storm, I'll love you forever"

Storm laughed "I said no, now leave me alone midget"

Raven turned to Kya "Kya my best friend, can you do me a favour?"

"No" Kya shook her head wildly, her brunette ringlets falling over her oval face "No way Raven"

Raven looked at her like a desperate woman "Please! Please! Please!"

Kya looked at her, not ever had she ever seen Raven plead like this so whatever she wanted must of been _big_. "Whats the favour?"

"Ok my boyfriend is coming into town tonight and since I can't show him around I was hoping you could"

"What do you mean show him around?"

Raven shrugged, silver curls bouncing off her tattooed shoulders "I don't know, take him to a movie or something"

"And why can't you do it?"

"I'm working, believe me I've tried to get out of it but I can't so I was hoping you could hang out with him for a couple of hours, keep him outta trouble"

"Ok I understand you want me to go on a date with your boyfriend"

Raven rolled her eyes "Its not a date"

"So you want me to baby-sit him?"

Raven let out an exagerated groan of annoyance "He has a tendency to get into trouble but if he has company he'll be less likely to get into trouble"

"Fine" Kya sighed, hating that she relented so eaisly, "But if he's a jerk I'm gonna slap the taste outta his mouth"

Raven laughed "I'll tell him to be a complete gentleman"

"Alright"

"Sweet he'll pick you up at seven"

"How the hell does he know where I live?"

"I told him"

"Raven!"

"What? How else can he pick you up if he doesn't know where to go"

"Can't argue with that logic Kya" Storm piped up, glad that she wasn't doing the favour.

Kya just shook her head, wondering what in the blue hell she had gotten herself into.

After work she went home and quickly had a shower and got ready to go out. She figured a movie was enough, two hours with her boss' boyfriend was long enough. According to Storm, Raven had been dating this guy for about nine months, a record for sure. Kya didn't even know his name, all she knew was he worked out of town and he was dating Raven. Looking at her casual blue jeans and striped t-shirt she decided she looked good enough to venture into the public. If she were going on a proper date she would of put in more effort but seeing as she was just "baby-sitting" she figured she looked fine. The musical chimes of her door-bell went off, leaving the mirror she went to the front door. Taking in a short breath, she was hit with a slight case of nerves. Behind the painted wood was her boss' boyfriend, she had to make a good impression because if she didn't he might tell her and there went her job. She knew she was being paranoid but she couldn't help it. Pulling open the door, her words caught in her throat. Standing on her front porch clad in tight jeans and a casual polo shirt was none other than Randy Orton himself. Kya loved all things wrestling but Randy Orton was her definate favourite, something she had expressed to Raven on more than one occasion.

She just looked at him hardly believing that he was actually standing there. His soft blue eyes melted into her brown ones.

"Excuse me for just one second" She shut the door and went straight to the phone, if this was Raven's idea of a joke it sure as hell wasn't funny.

"Hi Kya"

"Why didn't you tell me Randy Orton was your boyfriend?" She hissed through the phone

"Did I not mention that?"

"No!"

"Sorry" She could just see Raven shrugging like it was no big deal "Anyways go out and have fun because he has to leave day after tomorrow and tomorrow I plan to...well I have things planned" Raven laughed.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Kya demanded

"No now stop talking to me and go and have fun, thats an order missy"

Getting off the phone she went back to Randy, she hoped he hadn't gone because she had been slightly rude. Thankfully he was still there. His smile put her at ease yet bought on more butterflies. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah I had a slight case of is this even real?"

"You know whats good for that? Sugar"

Kya couldn't help laugh as he extended his arm, gently as though he would suddely fade she looped her tiny arm in his bulging one, "I was told to be a complete gentleman"

"Yeah beware of the silver eyed midget"

Randy let out a laugh "I thought I was the only one that called her that"

"So where too?"

"I'm new here remember, your directing me"

"Right" Kya blushed at her own stupidity "Ah how about a movie?"

"I was hoping maybe we could get something to eat, I ain't eaten all day" He said opening the door to his truck for her.

"Sure, I don't see why not"

With her direction Randy drove to the nearest place to get something to eat. Kya was sure he kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. A slight thrill spread throughout her, Randy Orton was checking her out. Several times she had to remind herself that he was already taken, by her boss who was well known for being psychotically insane. Shaking it away she got out of the truck and Randy offered his arm again. She couldn't help the small giggle, it had been awhile since any man had acted like a gentleman for her.

After they were seated and they had ordered, Randy struck up conversation in a way that made Kya blush even more.

"Your alot prettier than Raven mentioned"

"I'm paranoid that you two were actually discussing me" Kya joked trying to squash the annoying butterflies in her tummy.

Randy looked at her thoughtfully "So am I actually, I still can't remember how the conversation turned so fast"

"So how did you meet Raven?" Kya asked, she figuered if she kept the conversation on her boss, it would stop her from thinking all the usual dirty thoughts that flew whenever she thought of Randy.

"She actually randomly wrote her phone number on my hand one night after a show"

Kya laughed "Yeah thats something she would do"

"So how long have you worked for her?"

"A little over three years"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah I do" That was another reason to keep her thoughts in check, she _needed_ her job. It didn't help that he was playing footsies with her under the table, maybe she was wrong. After all he was well over six foot, he was probably just stretching his legs. The rest of the conversation that flowed was so easy and natural that her nerves melted before her. Randy was so easy to talk too, he had a sense of humor that matched her's perfectly and most of the meal was spent either talking or joking around.

"So where too now Kya?" Randy asked as they walked back to his truck, Kya had offered to halve the bill but he flat out refused. He was being a gentleman.

"I don't know about you Mr Legend Killer, but I feel like dancing" Kya laughed, the little bit of alcohol she had with dinner taking away the rest of her nerves.

"Just direct me to the nearest nightclub"

When they got to the club the music weaved into her system like a virus, the beat urging her to move. Forgetting herself she took Randy's large hand and pulled him towards the dancefloor. For a big bad wrestler he was pretty good at dancing, his hands pawing her body and Kya lost herself to the moment. Just feeling his hands on her hips ignited a flame like no other. It was only when his hand slid to her butt that reality kicked in, he should not be touching her like that. More than once she had to redirect his hands and on every occasion her body hated her for it.

After what felt like hours of dancing he dropped her home and like every date it ended on the front porch. Kya had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't a date, it was an odd favour for her even odder boss.

"Well Kya I don't know about you, but I had a great time" He gave her the most heart warming, toe tingling smile.

She decided that she wouldn't mention his wondering hands, if she hoped hard enough, Raven wouldn't ever find out. "Me too. Thank you for a good night"

Randy lent down and kissed her tenderly, his lips moulding to her's perfectly. When he drew back Kya tried not to moan with wanting.

"You shouldn't be doing that" She breathed barely able to get the words out.

"I shouldn't be doing a lot of things but I still do them" He gave her a daring smile, leaning down he kissed her again, his arms pulling her closer to his bulging frame. Kya groaned into his mouth as his tongue parted her lips. Kya gave in too his tongue, no one had ever made her want like this before. Kya pulled away and chocolate brown melted into icy blue. Making possibly the worst mistake of the night, she took his hand and led him inside. She figured if she was going to hell then she wanted one night in heaven.

She led him straight to her bedroom, in a way she was trying to call his bluff and she just waited for him to pull back and possibly insult her. Once inside her bedroom he pulled her in for another heart racing kiss, his large hands pulling up her striped shirt. Carelessly he dropped it on the floor, his lips going back to her's hungrily. Shaking with slight nerves she managed to pull his shirt up and over his head. For a moment she just worshipped the gorgeous body. Like silk she slid her fingertips up and down his tattooed arms, his skin nothing short of amazing. Randy unclipped her bra and threw it down with the other various garments of clothing. Dipping his head he took a pink nipple into his mouth, rolling it around his tongue. A deep moan errupted out of her mouth, all worries drifted out of her small frame as his mouth worked its way over to her other breast.

"Randy" Kya groaned, her entire body aching for his touch, every pleasure point she had was on fire and could only be cured by his touch. Randy laid her down on her double, his hands sliding up the tight denim. Giving her time to object her unpopped the buttons achingly slow. Raising her butt slightly he ripped them from her tonned shapely legs. That viper like smile fell on his face noting the petite pink lace. Kya had no words left, all she could do was breathe sharply as he kissed up her legs, his fingers peeling away the lace. Now she was fully naked in front of the Apex-predator, a fantasy she had had many times. Only now it was real, at least she hoped it was real. Kya shut her eyes and let the fantasy take her, his soft lips kissing up her thighs heading straight to the promised land. She exhaled roughly, his tongue flicking the hard bud. She had to restrain herself from bucking her hips upwards but it was hard, his tongue hitting all the right spots. Her tiny hands found his shoulders, her nails digging in slightly as the passion within her flared.

"Randy!" She managed to get out, trying to hold on for resistance, she never wanted it to end. "Randy!"

He inserted two thick fingers inside the velvet walls, trying like hell to take her to the promised land, Kya couldn't help it but feeling his fingers and tongue inside her just made her lose it. The most intense orgasm washed through her system followed straight away by another one. He kissed a blazing trail up her navel to her mouth, the taste of herself slid into her mouth and Kya found it drove her even crazier. His lips slipped from her's and went to the soft sensitive spots on her neck. It only ignited the fire again only this time it would take more than his fingers to extinguish it. Kya fought her way up so she was sitting in front of him and like some sort of God he was standing in front of her. He was about to say something but the words were halted when she began to undo his belt. In a matter of seconds, her idol, her God was naked in front of her. Not being able to resist she reached out and touched him, sliding a hand up and down the lenth. He let out a deep moan which encouraged her to go on. Plucking up her courage she lent forward and kissed the tip, her tongue hitting the special spot.

"Kya" Randy let out a deep moan, her name had never sounded so good, she needed to hear it again just to confirm that this was real. Taking as much as she could she slipped the hard shaft between her lips, sliding her tongue all around him. Not one inch of him was left untouched. His hand entwined in her hair, he encouraged her to keep going. Sucking harder she got ready for the end. At the last moment he pulled away making her think for a moment she had done something wrong. Noting that look in his stormy blue eyes she knew what he had in mind was going to be way better than she anticipated. Forcing her down again he nudged her legs apart with his own, locking eyes with her he slid inside her. Kya gasped at the intruder, he was far bigger than his wrestling trunks gave him credit for. Randy lay still for a moment allowing her to adjust, his lips sliding up and down her neck. Kya pushed her hips up, wanting, _needing_ him to move within her. Starting slow he slipped in and out of her easily, each time he slid back inside Kya would gasp as though it was the first time.

"Randy" She breathed, her gasps of air not doing much good for her but she didn't care. He felt so good, better than any fantasy she had ever had. He rolled over taking her with him, Kya easily slipped him inside her again, no man had ever felt this good inside her. Randy grasped her hips controlling her pace and soon her tiny bedroom was ecchoing with erotic moans and groans. The last orgasm that swept through her veins was the best she had ever felt in years. New warmth spread through out her core as they both came down from their high. Tiredly she fell on top of Randy, hoping like hell that this _wasn't_ a dream. Chuckling lightly he moved her into the bed before actually settling in beside her. Kya instantly snuggled up against his sweaty frame and closed her eyes. It was by far the best night she had ever had.

Pulling her lids open, last night swirled in her head. It was far more amazing than she had ever hoped. Looking for Randy she caught sight of the clock, she was late for work!

Work! Suddenly the reality kicked in and her night of heaven turned into hell. She had done the unthinkable, not only had she slept with another woman's boyfriend but it was her boss' boyfriend. Kya couldn't even think of that right now, right now she had to get to work. Shaking she pulled on the clothes from last night, if Raven didn't fire her for being late she would sure as hell fire her for sleeping with Randy. Feeling a little better at that thought she hurled out the door and headed to work.

"So how did you enjoy your night?" Raven asked, smiling at her friend. Kya tried not to throw up from guilt.

"It was good" She said meekly hardly being able to meet her friend's gaze, Raven however knew something was wrong.

"Was he not a gentleman?"

"He was perfect"

"So whats wrong?" Raven prodded, thankfully it was just them in the kitchen.

"Nothing" Kya let out a sigh "Ok something happened last night but you have to promise that you won't go all psychomantis"

Raven laughed "As long as you didn't eat my doughnut I'll be fine"

Kya took a deep breath "I slept with Randy last night"

Raven just looked at her blankly "But my doughnut is safe right?"

Kya didn't know what to do or say, she had just confessed her dirty sin and Raven was only corcerned for her doughnut?

"Hey Randy! Kya says you slept with last night!" Raven called across the serving board, Kya peeked out to see him sitting in the empty dining room, drinking a coffee. He looked at her causully not even flinching.

"Yeah I was gonna tell you but you were busy"

"Oh ok then" Raven turned back to her stunned friend. Kya wasn't sure if she was going to faint with confusion, fear, guilt or something else. She hoped someone would explain soon why she wasn't being fired or brutally murdered.

Raven raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow "Did he not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Kya squeezed out, still wondering what the hell was going on. Now Raven got mad, her entire face going red.

"Randal Keith Orton! You get your perfectly shaped ass in here right now! Don't make me come out there!" She roared over the serving board. Kya had never seen one man move so fast, if she wasn't in her current state she would of pissed herself laughing.

"Explain to her right now why she isn't fired or being murdered, then beg for her forgiveness then after that come into my office and get naked" Raven growled leaving him to explain _this_ to Kya.

Kya looked into those pale blue eyes waiting for him to explain. She figured once he got it out it would clear up this entire mess and her current state. Instead of explaining her cupped her cheek lovingly with his hand

"Will you join me for dinner next week?"

As much as it killed her she pushed his hand away "Explain _this_ to me and I'll see"

"Alright" Randy sighed, "Me and Raven have an open relationship"

She just looked at him stunned "You mean it doesn't _bother_ her that you sleep around?"

Randy shook his head "Nope just like it doesn't bother me that last night after work she possibly stopped in and payed a visit to John Cena"

Kya just stared into space trying to take it all in, Randy was allowed to sleep with whoever he wanted when he wanted and Raven didn't care because it was an open relationship. A smile burst onto her face, _thats_ why she wasn't fired or killed.

"Do you love her?"

Randy let out another sigh "Yes. Kya I don't want to put a false idea in your head. I go home to Raven and Raven only but if your willing and not offended maybe some nights I could stop by?"

Kya should of slapped him, she would have if he was any other guy but she couldn't. Sure it made her jealous that it was her best friend that had bagged him but on the other hand she would thoroughly enjoy it if he stopped by. Kya lent up and kissed his cheek, that cheeky smile not leaving her face.  
>"I would love it if you stopped by"<p>

"Hey! Unless your offering a three-way Kya let him go cause he's meant to be in here getting naked" Raven cut through them. Kya laughed a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders. Gently she pushed Randy towards Raven.

"Don't do three-ways, sorry Raven"

Raven snapped her fingers "Damn"

Before he went into the office he kissed Kya deeply on the lips, leaving her shaken and slightly stirred. "Have a good day Kya"

She gazed forever at the back of him as he retreated in Raven's office. All she heard was next week she had another fun-filled night with Randy. The fact that his girlfriend didn't mind him sleeping with her made unknown shivers tingle in her spine. Now she couldn't _wait_ for next week.


	2. Ass prints

**A/N **Another chapter added for Brunettemama123 but anyone could enjoy! Mainly just weird one shots, they may make sense they may not but enjoy anyways! And hit that review button people or else my unicorn will die...Thats right the Venomous one has a unicorn...his name is fluffy...

**Ass Prints**

"Good morning Kya, how you be?" Raven greeted on the usual dull gray Friday. As usual Kya and Raven were the only one's in the kitchen. She really didn't want to know where the others were, for fear of what imagery would get stuck in her head.

"Me is good and yourself?" Kya gave her a warm smile, ever since that first night with Randy she had been about a hundred times bubblier which as Storm said was boardring on the lines of a cheerleader on speed.

"Good. Randy sends his apologies about last week. He was working and kinda couldn't get out of it"

Kya waved it aside "Its fine. I understand"

"Are you sure your not mad?"

Kya just laughed "If it was anyone else then I would be majorly pissed and possibly send Storm after him but seeing as how its Randy..."

"Yeah he's always the exception to the rule" Raven laughed "But he does send his apologies, he was worried that he had hurt your feelings"

Kya tried to hide the surprise, Randy was worried about her? "He was worried?"

Raven shrugged casually "Well he had it in his head that you would be crying on my shoulder then I would kung-fu kick him in the head"

"How can you kung-fu kick him in the head? Your like two inches tall"

"Oh your so funny!" Raven pointed a finger at her "One more short joke and I'll ban you from sleepin with my boyfriend"

"I'll be good" Kya laughed before turning serious "It really doesn't bother you?"

"What?"

"The fact that I slept with your boyfriend and have been given the indication that it will happen again?"

Raven patted her shoulder comfortly "Hun you don't wanna know my feelings on you sleeping with Randy"

"Why?" Kya asked a little worried. Raven had been known from going to best friend to insane psycho in about three seconds.

It was Raven's gentle smile that put her at ease "Trust me, you don't wanna know"

"Hey Raven how you are you today?" Storm asked coming in the back door "What favour have you roped Kya into this week?"

Raven shot her a look "Nothing yet but I do have to ask" She turned back to Kya that pleading look back on her face. "Please?"

Kya automatically shook her head "No the last time I did you a favour" She suddenly stopped because Raven had gotten that smirk.

"The last time you did me a favour you wound up sleeping with Randy Orton. Tell me that wasn't good"

Kya let the smile fall into place "Ok that was good I admit but I still have a bad feeling about this favour"

"Its just to clean and lock up afterwards. Please" Raven gave her sad puppy eyes, bottom lip sticking out.

"Fine" Kya rolled her eyes "Does that work on Randy?"

"Well usually I have my top off so I don't know if its the look or the tits"

"I'd say its the tits" Storm laughed making Kya shudder like it was the most disturbing thing in the world.

"Hard nipples and everything" Raven laughed "All just natural things when your around Randy Orton. Hard nipples, wet..." Raven noted the looks on their faces "I'll stop now"

"Thank you" Both girls said together.

After a hard days work Kya finally hung up her chef's jacket, leaving her in just her black lacy bra. Grabbing the cleaning gear she got to work. They didn't have a cleaner so they all took turns at doing it. There wasn't really much to do seeing as how dishes were done as they came by Storm, who had to be the fastest dishwasher ever. It was mainly just the grills, the tables and the floors. Not much to do but when you work for a girl that has obsessive compulsive disorder you had to make sure there was no dirt whatsoever. So a job that would usually take only an hour at the most wound up taking two hours. Making sure the doors were locked Kya started with the tables, they were easy enough. She only cleaned the ones that got used. Pulling out several table clothes she covered them up ready to be used tomorrow. Kya looked around at the resturant, now that everyone had filed out it looked way bigger and alot more scarier. She was glad that she had bolted the doors shut because that would of been slightly awkward and a little terrifying. Heading back to the kitchen she grabbed a fresh bucket of cleaning liquid and started to clean Raven's grill, they all had a grill to themselves, never under estimate the power of a small resturant. Once she was satisfyed with her job she turned her attention to Storm's grill. Kya stopped halfway through, tiny sounds exploding around her. She held her breath listening for the sound again. It didn't come so she thought she must of imagined it. She quickly scrubbed the flat surface down just wanting to leave, she stopped again another sound coming to her attention.

"Hello?" Kya shouted out to the dining room, not seeing anyone. She was starting to get a little freaked out. Shaking it loose and laughing at her own paranoia she went back to drying the grill. Soft hands snaked around her middle, hot skin carressing her slim belly. Kya almost screamed the place down until those familiar tattoos halted it in her throat. Relieved that it was at least someone that she knew. She turned in his arms and looked at those beautiful stormy blue eyes.

"You scared me" Kya let out both his arms still around semi naked back.

"Sorry" He said sheepishly "But I was told I could find you here"

"And why exactly were you looking for me?"

Randy lent down and kissed her softly, his lips just as good as the first time. Kya fell instantly forgetting her initial fear. She looped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Her breasts pressing against his chest softly. Randy pulled away after a few moments.

"I wanted to say sorry for not making it last week" He uttered softly trailing a finger down her belly and into her work pants.

"You don't have to apologize" Kya sucked in a breath as his finger swept over that little ball. Her breathing hitching as he kept moving. "Mmmm. Ok maybe you do need to say sorry"

Randy pulled her lips back to his, desperately needed to taste her inch by inch. His tongue poked at her lips and immediately she granted him access, their innocent flared up and Kya felt her back hitting Storm's grill. Not exactly comfortable but she didn't care, Randy Orton was kissing her in a way she would only dream of. Lifting her up easily her butt hit the grill and now they were more in reach of each other. His hands worked inside her bra, roughly carressing the soft peaks. Her nipples hardened beneath his touch and left her craving for more. Something inside her suddenly snapped and the pent up passion exploded out of her. As fast as she could she pulled his shirt up, tearing it from that toned body. Instantly she went back to kissing him, he seemed to like her sudden mood change because he was ripping and tearing at the garments in his way. He badly needed her, her skin becoming his own personal drug, the more he got the more he craved. Kya practically ripped his shorts away like they were evil and needed to be destroyed. She was more than ready for him, she needed him to take her back to that place again, the place that no one had ever reached. He pulled her pants off and tossed them on the floor, neither of them caring about where their clothes landed, Kya wanted him with a firey passion that she had never expirenced before.

"Ready?" He asked pulling her forward on the grill. Kya couldn't speak, the raw passion had taken her vocabulary. Randy took that as a yes, pushing inside her the walls constricted around him, pulling a deep groan from the A-pex predator. Kya pushed forward as much as she could enjoying the friction more than ever. Once his hips started working Kya couldn't do much of anything except breathe, his body hitting so many good spots it was hard to fathom. Kya gripped at his shoulders trying not to leave markings but with the way he hit that special spot over and over, it was getting difficult. Kya groaned digging her nails into his shoulder, she didn't mean too she was just afraid of falling. Randy hissed in her ear, "Again"

She gripped harder pulling deep groans of pleasure from his mouth.

"Randy!" She gasped out, the electricity in her body finally winning, it sparked through her system and all just poured out of her. Randy gave another few spine tingling snaps before spreading her insides with warmth. Sweat pouring from their pores. He just stared into those delicious brown orbs. Stroking a few stray strands from her face, he smiled sweetly.

"So Kya am I forgiven?"

She kissed his forehead "On one condition"

"What?"

"You have to help me clean up"

She expected him to say no way and leave her alone to do it herself. If he did that then she would be hurt, it wouldn't matter if he was Randy Orton. Instead he kissed her lips tenderly "Of course but you gotta do it naked"

Kya laughed "Alright but you gotta be naked too. Gotta give me something to perve at"

The next day Kya was still in dream land about her late night meeting with Randy, of course she had told Raven about it. Simply because she needed someone to have girl chat with and if anyone would understand it would be his girlfriend. Raven just giggled and promised not to tell Storm that she had had sex on her grill. When Storm got into work Kya had to quickly advert her gaze so she wouldn't see her trying not to laugh. She and Randy had cleaned it several times, mainly because they wound up on the damn thing again. After the first time Kya quite liked it and now Storm's grill would become a contsant reminder of yet another great night.

"Wait a minute" Storm said breaking her thoughts. She was staring intently at her grill as though she could see the markings. "Why are there ass prints on my grill?"

"There is not ass prints on your grill. Stop being paranoid" Raven rolled her eyes shooting a look at Kya. She had suddenly become very interested in her chopping board.

"Yes there is, someone had sex on my grill" Storm lept away from it like it had bitten her "That is just so wrong!"

"Because you've never had sex on it"

Storm rolled her eyes "Thats different Rae, its my grill." Storm measured the "marks" with her hands. Without warning she grabbed onto Kya's butt. To Storm it was a perfect match. Kya lept back in fright "What the hell Storm?"

"You had sex on my grill!"

"No I didn't"

Storm didn't believe her so Kya gave in.

"Ok, maybe a little"

Storm couldn't help but laugh, "Dude not cool. You don't see me having sex on your grill"

"No just on the tables" Raven added in.

"And on the floor" Kya pointed out.

Storm waved it aside "This is not about where I've had sex. This grill is sacred you don't do anything on here that you wouldn't do in a church...I mean a school...I mean a graveyard." Storm gave a giggle "Man I've done it everywhere"

Kya laughed at her friends sexual adventures "I'm sorry I had sex on the grill, do you forgive me?"

"Only if it was with someone I can't take out"

"It was Randy"

Storm tapped her chin thoughtfully "I can take him out" She said slowly, Raven folded her arms threatenly "But I can't take her out. Your forgiven"

"Yay now let me tell you all about my night on the grill" Kya started mischievously making Storm clamp her hands over her ears.

"Lalalala can't hear you!" She yelled going outside for another smoke.

"Nicely done" Raven winked going to back to her work space. Kya's phone vibrated in her pocket, knowing that she had a spare few minutes she pulled it out and looked at it.

_Hey beautiful wuld u b able 2 do me a favour? RKO_


	3. You don't have to like it

**A/N **Ok the last enstallment for Brunettemama123, I came up with this because it just came to me, you don't have to like it but when you review don't be too harsh cause that will hurt my feelings! LOL But I do hope you like it even if its just a little bit...

**You don't have to like it**

Kya had thought about his favour all week, she had asked about it purely out of curiousity and when he told her she just gaped at his response. She never thought he would ask her something like that. Kya had to admit that it did peak her interest. Sneaking a glance at Raven she wondered did she know what Randy had asked of her? Would she be mad when she found out? Would this favour be the reason she was fired? Kya couldn't stop the paranoid questions and she wished that Randy had never asked her. After another day of work she headed home so she could agonize over this favour in the comfort of her own home. The phone ringing jumbled her thoughts even more, she hoped that it wasn't Raven or Randy.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, how are you?"

"I'm good Randy" Kya sighed, just hearing his voice made the interest peak again.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just thinking about what you asked me"

He gave a short puff of air "Kya you don't have to do anything you don't want too"

"I don't want you to suddenly go cold because I said no" She said sadly, Kya always imagined the end to be something like this. Painful and heartbreaking.

Randy laughed slightly "Is that the kind of guy you think I am? Kya I'm a grown man I can accept it if and when someone says no. I'm not a child"

She was slightly relieved that he wouldn't act like a two year old if she said no. Kya still wasn't sure what her answer was. She was torn between what she wanted to do and what it would mean exactly. And then there were the nerves.

"Kya?"

"I'm still here. Just thinking"

"About what?"

"Your favour. I'm not sure what I should say Randy"

"Well you know what I want you to say, yes" Randy laughed "But again if you don't want too thats ok too. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfy"

Kya gave another puff of air "How much longer do I have to think about it"

He didn't respond for a moment so obviously he was checking something out "Uh tonight and tomorrow, tomorrow night is when I'm gonna do it. Just text me when you have an answer for me and don't worry no one is going to hold it against you if you say no"

"Are you sure?"

Randy chuckled again "Yes now do me a favour and have a good nights sleep and have sweet dreams"

"Thanks Randy, good night"

All during work Kya kept glancing at Raven, that interest never fading, if anything it got stronger. She still hoped that Raven didn't know because that could of been awkward. Really awkward. Finally the resturant was set to close and Kya finally had a few moments free. She had agonized enough and now she had an answer for Randy. She quickly text him, _Yes_

_Yes? _

_Only if u promise me that if I want 2 stop u wil let me_

_of course! and ty so very much u hav made me very happy :) _

Kya smiled at her text hoping that she had made the right choice, man she hoped so.

Raven let the stress of the day melt away as she stepped inside her house that she shore with Randy, today was her birthday and Randy had a surprise for her, she could only imagine what it was. She had a feeling that Randy would enjoy it just as much as she did, if not more.

"Randy?" She questioned, the entire house was dark except the hall light. "Randy?"

"In here!" He called out from the spare bedroom. Raven thought it was odd that he was in there and not their room but she let it go, if this was apart of the surprise then so be it.

"Randy?" Raven knocked on the door before twisting the knob.

"Come in and shut your eyes" Randy commanded. Raven did as she was told, with a little bit of fumbling she went in with her eyes shut tight.

"Crap its dark" Raven giggled as she walked tentively trying not to fall. Randy laughed wrapping a blindfold around her silver eyes.

"Can you see me?"

Raven couldn't help the giggle "No _John_ I can't see you"

Randy took her in his arms, kissing her neck gently "I have a surprise for you but you have to promise to go easy, I don't want you breaking it"

"Ok" Raven couldn't help the odd look on her face. Now all she wanted to do was take the damn blindfold off so she could see. She hated it when she couldn't see.

Quietly Kya stepped from her spot, her whole body raking with nerves. She wanted to do this but at the same time she was so nervous that she wasn't sure if she could. She looked at Randy who gave her a smile, the kind of smile that said you don't have too if you don't want too. Like she would break Kya reached out and touched Raven's tiny shoulders. Goosebumps appearing in her wake, Kya couldn't help the strange proudness that flooded her body. They had appeared because of her touch. Gaining some courage she ran her hands down her smooth tattooed arms. Her skin so smooth it was hard not to like it, she glanced at Randy, his blue icy orbs burned intently on them. Kya let out a sexy grin, in a matter of twelve seconds she had managed to turn Raven as well as Randy on. With every touch she gained confidence, Randy let out a low growl as Kya began kissing Raven's neck. Raven moaned softly pushing her body back, craving more of the anonymous touch. With all fear and nerves slowly melting Kya slid her hands into Raven's shirt, the mounds of cleavage fitting perfectly in her grip.

"Mmm" Raven let out, her nipples hardening in a matter of seconds. "More please more"

Kya turned her gently so she could see the pleasure on Raven's face, it turned her on more than she realised. Smashing her lips against her's Kya got that growl from Randy again. Gently she poked her tongue into Raven's mouth, that stud of her's massaging the soft flesh. Kya didn't know who was the better kisser, Randy or Raven. When she pulled away Raven let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Do you think we should take off the blindfold?" Randy asked her, Kya gave a coy smile wondering whether or not _that_ was a good idea.

"Leave it on for all I care, just give me more mystery girl" Raven giggled caressing Kya's face. Her skin soft to touch. Kya couldn't help but giggle, Raven's hands were so soft and inviting she almost forgot that Randy was there too.

He began kissing her neck as Kya undid her buttons, Raven shut her eyes behind the blindfold, she had no idea who the other girl was but whoever it was had the most intoxicating hands, her scent weaved its way into her senses and lingered there forever. When Kya pulled away the black fabric her eyes almost popped out of her skull, Raven had to have the biggest tits she had ever seen. She slowly removed the lacy confinds, her hands back to shaking a little. She had never been with a woman but when Randy had asked her let Raven in for a threeway she admitted it had intruiged her. It got to her more when Randy told her that Raven would only have a three way if Kya was the third person because to Raven, Kya was the most beautiful woman in the world. Kya slowly untied the blindfold so Raven could see who was carressing her huge cleavage. Raven let out the most pleased smile

"I only wanted you"

Kya felt so much pride and lust it was hard to control, full of fire she smashed her lips against Raven's. A soft moan fought out her when Raven reached into her shirt and squeezed her bare breast. They broke apart and both looked at Randy. He was more than happy to stand there and watch the two girls making out. The familiar bulge poking from his jeans. Raven let out a soft giggle,

"I think we're forgetting someone" Wrapping an arm around her shoulders she whispered something in her ear.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kya giggled. Raven gave her a wink gently pushing her towards Randy. She went from kissing Raven to kissing Randy, the thrills wouldn't stop their circuit. Like they were alone Kya started to undo his pesky clothing, she needed more soft flesh and right now she didn't care if it was Randy or Raven. She let out a groan as Raven kissed her neck, Randy sucking on the sensitive flesh of her throat. Raven pulled away and took off her clothes, she couldn't take it anymore. She was burning up at a fast pace. Kya broke away from Randy and pried away her clothes, Raven wasn't the only smoking hot female to get naked. Randy put his hands together

"Thank you lord for giving me not one but two smoking hot females"

Raven giggled taking Kya's hand "You keep praying Rand, we're gonna have some fun"

Kya laid on the double bed and closed her eyes in bliss, Raven kissing down her lean frame was better then she ever thought possible.

"Randy" Kya moaned making Raven look at her playfully,

"Raven" She said slowly trying not to laugh. She kissed down her belly until she hit the promised land, sliding her tongue up the wet slit she finally got the response she wanted, "Raven!" Kya jerked up in pleasure, having a woman down there felt surprisenly natural. Raven kissed her once more before moving, she really wanted to watch. She found it so hot to watch her boyfriend with another woman,but only if that woman was Kya. Raven lay on her side comfortably naked as her boyfriend made her best friend scream with joy. The more Kya moaned the more turned on Raven got just from watching. Randy slid back up her body, kissing every inch of skin on the way. Randy whispered something in her ear, right now Kya would of agreed to anything. She just wanted more of the lustful bliss that was being dished out. She could feel that Viper like smile as she managed to agree with his last request. Randy lay down on the bed and both girls practically mounted him. Raven over his mouth and Kya over his broad hips. Their bodies moving on instict, the pleasure coming at a fast furious pace. The moans practically bouncing off the walls. Raven had to hold onto Kya so she wouldn't fall, it was Kya that pulled her forward into another heated kiss, those lips feeling just as good as Randy's. The shaking started faster than usual and before she knew it Kya let it all out in one loud burst. Raven joining her over the edge only seconds later. Randy gave one last thrust for good measure and the warmth pulled Kya over the edge again.

Kya could barely open her eyes in the morning, all last night she, Raven and Randy did almost everything imaginable to each other, Kya was more surprised that she enjoyed being with a woman, she never thought she would. Not once did she ever harbour same-sex feelings but with Raven last night, it was somehow different. Rolling over she looked Raven's sleeping form over. Kya had to admit that she was quite pretty, no wonder Randy loved her. Kya couldn't help the jealousy, she would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. But Kya reasoned that she probably couldn't do what Raven did, she couldn't imagine sharing her boyfriend with another woman. Kya looked at her watch and again found she was late for work, wait Raven couldn't fire her right?

"Raven?" Kya whispered at her naked boss. Thats a thought she never thought she would have.

"No, don't wanna get up" Raven mumbled in her sleep, that was when Kya noticed two things; just how many tatts Raven actually had and Randy was missing. Kya couldn't do that either, she hated waking up alone.

"Raven wake up" Kya said somewhat sternly. Raven's eyes popped open, blinking a few times she adjusted to the light.

"Mornin Kya"

"We're late for work" Kya said pointedly. It didn't matter if Raven was late but it would matter if she was late.

"Nah I called Storm and she said she and Yoko would open up. We don't have to be in for at least another three hours"

Kya instantly relaxed "Thank God" She flopped down on the soft bed. "So has Randy gone again?"

"Nah he's gone out jogging, he always does at this time in the morning. Which reminds me Kya he wants to talk to you when he gets back"

Her heart lept into her throat, _this_ would be the day her heart would become broken. She should of known, he wouldn't want her forever. "Do you know what about?"

Raven shrugged "He didn't say"

"Yes he did. Tell me, what does he want to talk about?"

Raven shifted somewhat nervously "Its between you guys. I'd like to be left out it but while we're at it, I would like to talk to you as well"

So there it was; not only was Randy done with her but she was getting fired as well. She knew from the start that she shouldn't of done Raven that favour, she knew it would end badly but no she was stupid enough to think different.

Raven let out a laugh "Its nothing bad Kya, I assure you" She shuffled around in the bedside drawer for a moment before pulling out some papers. "Read that over and if you agree sign at the bottom"

Kya took it and started to read it, each word jumped at her and the more she read the more she smiled. "Your offering me a part of the resturant?"

"Well me and Storm have been talking and we've decided that you and Yoko have been extremely loyal and you guys deserve an equal share in the business you guys helped to create"

"Raven I'm not sure I can take this" Kya wanted so badly to accept but if Randy was going to end things she wasn't sure if she could be apart of the resturant anymore.

Raven caressed her face lovingly "Kya let me tell you something, there are four reasons why _our_ resturant is as good as it is and your one of those reasons. I ain't gonna let you go easily."

Kya let out a deep sigh, she was still unsure about whether to accept this or not. Paranoia swept her veins, this was the way Raven was making it up to her for her boyfriend being a jerk. Raven however seemed to read her thoughts, Kya hated it when she did that.

"Kya I assure you this has nothing to do with Rand, I am offereing you this because you deserve it"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Storm and me agree that our restuarant is only good because of you and Yoko. Trust me she is telling Yoko the same thing right now. If you listen real closely you can hear him jumping up and down with childish exuberance"

Kya laughed looking the contract over again "Alright, I'll sign. Gimme a pen"

Happily Raven passed her a pen and she put her signature on the bottom. Raven was so happy she practically lept at Kya hugging her wildly.

"Whoo-hoo! Encore!" Randy cheered from the door-way, sweat piling down his shirt. Raven got off Kya and shot him a look.

"You wish"

"I do actual" Randy laughed, Raven kissed him good morning before pulling herself up.

"I have to take a shower, if one of you would like to join me?"

"No" They both said making Raven pout with pretend hurt.

"Dude not cool."

Randy let out a chuckle again as Raven headed down the hall. Suddenly Kya felt uncomfortable and out of place as he took off his shirt.

"I guess I should be going too"

Before she could escape Randy grabbed her hand, "Before you go can we talk?"

She really didn't want to talk, the longer she didn't talk to him the longer she had him. Raven would appreciate that twisted logic.

"Sure" Kya gulped looking at those stormy blue eyes. Kya had to admit that even if she didn't have Randy at least one good thing had happened today. She now owned a part of a business so that was good right.

"Hold that thought Randy" She didn't feel right having this conversation while butt-naked. At least if she was dressed then the escape would be faster. Once she was dressed she sat back down on the bed and looked at Randy.

"You were saying?"

He shifted a little uneasily, not sure how to start. "Um?"

Kya decided to make it easier, "Randy I get it, last night was the last night. Its ok"

"Thats no where near what I was going to say Kya. Unless thats what you want of course"

"What were you going to say?" Hope and more interest peaked within her. If he wasn't cutting her loose then what the hell did he want?

Randy got up and went to the other side of the room, Kya was about to get up but he put his hand up. "For the well being of my face you may wanna stay there"

"Randy I'm not going to slap you"

"You might after hearing what I would like from you"

"Randy just tell me, I'm really starting to hate the guessing games. Its really annoying, like at work when Storm does it. She makes you play twenty questions and its really annoying." "Kya" Randy cut in from her excessive talking.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I'm gonna ask Rae to marry me"

Kya couldn't help but smile, through the jealousy she was still happy for her best friend. "Congrats Randy, when are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight. But before I do I would like to sort things with you"

"What things? Wait am I pregnant?"

Randy let out a chuckle "No Kya. What I wanted to ask was, after I'm married to Raven I would like to stop sleeping around with random women"

Kya was still confused so she stayed quiet and let him go on. "What I'm asking is after I'm married would you consider being my mistress?"

She just looked at him, did he really just ask her to be his mistress? His woman on the side? So many things bubbled inside her head it was hard to take in.

"Let me get this straight you now only want to sleep with your future wife and your mistress, me?"

"Yes"

"Does Raven know about this?"

"Only that I would only like to see both of you and no one else. She doesn't know I'm going to propose and you can't tell her"

"I won't say a word" Kya shook her head again "Seriously, your mistress?"

"Yeah I know how it sounds but thats what I want deep down. Of course thats up to you."

"I have no idea what to say, I really don't"

"Well you could either say yes or you can slap me and walk out angrily"

Kya got up and stood face to face with him, looking into those eyes she made her choice, in a weird twisted way her dreams were coming true.

"Yes I'll be your mistress Randy" She let out a giggle, it was weird because usually when your the mistress your known as the slut that was bound to ruin the marraige but Kya didn't see how _she_ could ruin the marriage if Raven already knew about her.

"Have you asked her yet Randy? We gotta get to work!" Raven suddenly shouted out. Luckily she only heard that Kya was on board with his request.

"Yeah and she said yes!" Randy shouted back. Before she left Randy kissed her cheek. "'Member not a word to Rae about you know what"

"My lips are sealed" Kya grinned sliding out of the bedroom. On the way to work she couldn't stop smiling, not only did she own a part of a business but she was now a mistress to _Randy Orton_ of all people. It wasn't quite a fairy tale ending but as a wise woman once said not all fairy tales end with a princess and knight in shining armor. If this was Kya's fucked up fairy tale ending, then she would take it with both hands.

**A/N **Ok a little weird and fucked up, I get that but seriously raise your hands if you would love to be Randy Orton's mistress? (Both my hands and a foot are up!)


End file.
